The Golden Wolf's Son
by Lady Isla
Summary: The sinister Dark King and his supporters are looking for ways to revive their demon monster. Only one person with great powers stands in their way of ruling the world...
1. Prologue

**Note:**** I have am suffering a writer's block for my other stories so I am basically writng this story to help me get my creative juices flowing again. This was once an old story I made up a long time ago, so I decided to put this here.**

**The Golden Wolf's Son**

By: I. L. Murphey

Prologue

_A hundred years ago, in the land of Zankandra, there was a great war..._

_It all began when demons and humans realize that they can no longer live with each other; a war broke out between them and it lasted many years. This was called "The Scarlet War", because of the numerous bloodshed between both parties. One demon, came from the World Below decided to end the war and destroy mankind forever. His name was Uzon. _

_With the powers of the World Below by his side, Uzon destroyed many towns and slaughtered many humans, his armies growing in large numbers. It was as though the human race is on the brink of extinction..._

_Until he came..._

_An army of light magic-based warriors grouped together to fight the demons, led by Alessandros, nicknamed "The Golden Wolf", a king from a distant land. Alessandros and his men fought the demons, many lives were lost. Alessandros finally met Uzon and the earth shaked from the combined clashes between the powerful forces of both beings. _

_Alessandros managed to defeat Uzon and he drove the monstrous demon back to the World Below, and placed a powerful seal to bind the gates where Uzon first appeared. _

_Alessandros, weak and wounded from his battle with the demon, disappeared without a trace. However, before he went missing, he gave his powerful magical weapons to his bravest and most loyal companions. _

_A hundred years passed since the terrible war and many humans and creatures are slowly getting their lives back in order. Peace was restored..._

_But now darkness is slowly sweeping across the lands; Uzon's supporters, under the leadership of the Dark King, are looking ways to bring back their master and they hunted down Alessandros' companions who had been hiding the hero's items._

_The companions did not keep the items for long and they did not stay in one place. They kept moving one place to another and they take turns hiding the wapons. But now they are slowly disppearing and many are killed by the Dark King's agents._

_Almost no one remembered where the weapons are concealed; and the spell that had sealed Uzon away has been lost._

_While Uzon's supporters are working to bring the demon back, they are also given another task: to find the descendant of Alessandros. It is said in a prophecy that only the descendant of Alessandros will vanquish the Dark King, and destroy Uzon when he rises one more. _

_However, no trace of Alessandros nor any of his descendants can be found..._

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Catacombs of VedoXomoqye

**Note:**** Here's the second chapter. All characters and this story belong to me.**

**The Gold Wolf's Son**

By: I. L. Murphey

------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Catacombs of Vedo-Xomoqye**

Sounds of feet stepping over years of dust echoed faintly against the walls. The hall is pitch dark, save for a single small light illuminated from a torch in the man's left hand. The man is alert and he is walking along the dark hall with ease as if he has been here before.

And just like before, he stopped before a burnt pedestal with a basin on top. He placed the torch on the basin, and the whole hall is illuminated with an orange glow that was coming glowing orbs hanging in the high ceiling. The man now can see his surroundings more clearly. All over the floor is old debris that belongs part of the walls and ceilings, looking as though they have fallen out years ago.

And just _like_ before, the two stone gargoyles quickly appeared behind two large boulders and they try to attack him. The man withdraws his gun from his holsters and shoots the gargoyles between their eyes; they crumple to the floor like dust.

"I hate these damn gargoyles," the man grumbled as he puts away his gun and lit a cigarette. He appears tall and in his thirties; he has dirty-colored brown hair that fell to the back of his neck, and bangs fell over the sides of his face. His eyes are hazel, and his face appears as though it has been into many battles. Sitting on his head is a brown old hat with a wide brim. He is wearing a brown and yellow sarape over a dark jacket with his gun belt hanging to his dark pants.

He steps over the dust where the stone gargoyles has fallen, taking care not letting any part of his feet touch it like what happened last time he was here…

He continues walking down the hall, and he turned left and then right; this place is the Catacombs of Vedo-Xomoqye, where people once bury their heroes and loved one here.

He walks deeper and deeper into the hall, and he soon stopped in front of a huge door. He turns the knob gently and he steps into a large dimly lit room full of stone tombs. The tombs are arranged in rows. He passes each tomb, smoking silently, until he reaches the last one at the far side of the room.

On the tomb are words that are almost faded but he can read them, "Here Lies the Gold Wolf, Alessandros, son of Elessor. Long live the king."

The man smiled smugly and with such strength, he slides open the lid of the tomb and he reaches what is hidden inside…

They were old letters: the papers are yellow and words are hard to read that the man had to bring papers close to his face to read them.

"'… _I was lucky to escape the Nightwalkers,'_" he read aloud, "_'they almost took the sword but if it weren't for Thaddeus, all would have been lost. I was so sorry to leave him, God bless his lost soul. I am leaving the sword inside Alessandros' tomb. If you are one of our companions or at least their accomplices, please find the son of Alessandros and present the sword to him, it may help him in the Quest. If you are an enemy or if you wish to take the sword for selfish reasons, this letter is a jinx and you will soon find yourself covered with boils and die a slow painful death.'_ Huh. As if I want this sword for myself."

The next letter tells him of the location where it is rumored where Alessandros' wife lived before she disappeared at the same time of the king's disappearance.

The man's hand reaches inside the tomb again and he picks up a sword mentioned in the letter. The sword has a blade with a blue hue to it, styled to resemble an arrow. Its grip is formed like an angel holding a peridot. He gives the sword a couple of swings, and fingers the tip of the blade. The blade left a wound on his finger.

"Old, but still sharp," he winced.

"Good job, Zeth Indigo," said a cocky, cold voice behind him. "Now hand the sword over."

The man named Zeth Indigo spins around and cursed softly. Standing on one of the tombs is a tall man with dirty blonde hair wearing dragon armor and dark green clothes. Hanging from his belt is a long sword. Beside him are two huge creatures that have heads of wolves, body and wings of bats, and legs of horses. His eyes shone with haughtily at Zeth.

"Finally, after all these years of searching, the famous sword of the late Alessandros: Heaven Light Blade has been found," the stranger said with a smug smile. He holds up his hand in front of Zeth. "Hand it over, Indigo, if you value your life."

"No thanks, Saen, I might need the sword to give to Alessandros' son," Zeth smirked. "And even though I value my own life, I wouldn't give the sword to the likes of you."

Saen sneered, "Alessandros' son may be an old man by now; how would the sword be useful to him?"

"Oh, I dunno," Zeth said flicking his cigarette away, "perhaps maybe it'll help him get rid of your boss?"

Saen's calm expression did not change, but he spoke with a dangerous silk voice, "Kill him."

The chimeras beside him sprang forward while Saen disappeared in a black cloud. The monsters growled ferociously toward Zeth, ready to pounce him, when he quickly drops the sword and draws out two of his guns. The sword fell to the floor, but it did not break.

With rapid speed, he shot the first chimera dead and it crashed against other tombs. The second missed the bullets it leaped high in the air and tackled Zeth to the ground, knocking one of the guns out his hand and his hat from him. Zeth could feel the monster's warm breath on his face, but he is not ready to meet his death. As they struggle, he pulls his remaining gun to the chimera's chest, and shoots a space near its heart. It roared with pain, and Zeth kicks it off him.

He hurriedly grabs the sword and makes a run for it. He realized that his gun and his hat had been knocked out from him, but he cannot go back for them now. Though fatally wounded, the chimera chases him, jumping from one tomb to another.

Zeth is now running down the hall, the sword in his hand and the gun in another. He saw the gargoyle's dust remains ahead and he got an idea. He shot at one of the dust, and the gargoyle dust sprung into life. Before the chimera's jaws can reach Zeth, the stone gargoyle tackled the beast and they ripped and pounced at each other. The chimera reduces the gargoyle into dust and before it can find Zeth, a bullet hit it square in the forehead. It saw Zeth Indigo with his gun up before it fell to the floor.

A black cloud appears and Saen appears from it. He saw his fallen minion and he shook his head.

"That was very rude of you to kill him, he was a very good minion," Saen said in mock pain.

"I have no time for games, Saen," Zeth said seriously still holding up his gun. "I got the sword, not you. You can leave this place empty-handed."

"On the contrary, Indigo, it is YOU will be leaving empty-handed," Saen takes out his long sword.

Zeth shoots again, but the bullet flies past Saen's head hitting inside a hole on the wall.

"Is that it? I thought you were clever!" Saen drawled.

"I am," Zeth smiles.

Saen's eyes widen when he noticed the walls and ceiling began to tremble. Dust and stones began to fall in.

"You set out the alarm system!" he shrieked. "You knew this place is going to blow up!"

Zeth shrugged his shoulders and he runs toward the exit. Saen, now screaming with fury, started to chase after him but large boulders blocked his path.

------------------------------

Zeth hurries up the steps and into the bright sunshine. He landed flat-faced on the grass as he listens to the faint explosions inside the grey tomb where he emerged from.

Sighing with relief, he gets up and brushes the dust off his clothes. He looks at the sword in his hand one more time before setting off, with a wide green valley ahead of him.

"Now to Heather Village…" he said, lighting up another cigarette.

------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

------------------------------

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Boy Named Kenan

**Note: This is my second chapter of the story, introducing the main character.**

----------------------------

**The Golden Wolf's Son **

by: I. L. Murphey

----------------------------

Chapter 2: A Boy Named Kenan

Fourteen-year-old Kenan Caraway has been watching the fish intently for a while. The hot sun beat down on his bareback, he was sweating all over. His shorts have been damp after many dives into the lake. The orange-spotted green fish swam around merrily just a few feet away from him; as it approached nearer, he pounced.

He threw his whole body forward and dunked himself in the cool water. He caught the fish in his hands but it slipped from his fingers and swam away.

"Damn it!" he swore.

"Not your lucky day, isn't it?" a sly voice called behind him.

Kenan turns around to see his companions around the same age as him sitting on the pier, watching him with amusement. The one was speaking is a boy with tanned skin and red spiky hair. On his right side is a girl with slant brown eyes and blue chin-length hair. A dark-haired boy sat on the red-haired boy's left side, and he has a bored, yet haughty expression on his face. All three of them are holding fishing rods.

"I almost got him and you saw that, Eddie!" Kenan said to the red-haired boy.

"Give it up, Caraway! The only way to catch a tobi fish is using a fishin' rod," Eddie argued.

"The only thing you'll catch is a cold," the haughty-looking boy said.

"Don't make me drag your carcass out of there if you end up dead," Eddie said, smirking.

"I like to see you try!" Kenan said.

Kenan then started wading out into the vast lake, going deeper every step forward. He heard his friends yelling behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Eddie shouted, sounding surprised.

"You're not supposed to swim farther into the lake!" he heard the blue-haired girl yell.

"Like he cares…" The dark-haired boy sighed.

"You'll drown!"

"Kenan!"

"If he can hear you…"

"Dammit, Kenan, I'm gonna get your uncle and you'll be in big trouble!"

The voices started to fade and he found himself chin-length in the water's depth. He was about to dive in when he heard a different voice screaming, "KENAN CARAWAY!"

He spins around to see another girl standing on the banks. She has short dark hair with some strands tied with beads and soft brown skin. She is wearing a yellow jumper over short shorts, brown sneakers, and an angry frown on her face.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be practicing for the big race tomorrow and you're slacking off! And you!" She turns to the rest of the kids. "You let him swim farther into the lake!"

"We tried to stop him, Dayna, but he won't listen," the blue-haired girl said.

"Why do you have to be a spoilsport, Dayna?" Kenan asked as he treads on water. "I just want to catch some tobi fish for dinner… while I have fun at it."

"I'm not a spoilsport; I'm just concerned for you," Dayna told him. "No one is allowed to swim farther into the lake without an older companion! You'll either catch a deadly cold, or you'll be some big fish's dinner!"

"Awesome!" Kenan grinned at the mention of being a big fish's dinner.

"It's not awesome, at all! Kenan, please…"

Kenan ignored her, took a deep breath and dove deep into the lake.

"What an idiot," she sighed.

----------------------------

When Kenan opened his bright blue eyes underwater, he could not believe what he saw.

Everything he saw is a beautiful shade of green. Sunlight pass through the lake like a soft glow, and colorful fishes swam by him. A delight excitement filled his heart as he absorbed this wondrous sight.

He spots a school of tobi fishes swimming nearby; he flapped his feet and swam towards them, his hands out and open for grabs. The fishes saw him coming, and they swam away, but he was quicker. He was about to grab a couple when something big, heavy and slimy wrapped around his ankle and dragged him down.

He gasped and some water got into his throat. He hurriedly kept his mouth shut and he looked to see what grabbed his ankle and he his widened with fright.

It was the biggest tobi fish he has ever seen. It looks like the smaller ones, except it has a bigger belly and greenish-blue scales. Its orange spots are as big as his fists. The big fish started dragging him deeper into the depth of the lake, supposedly to drown him. Kenan could feel his lungs starting to burst. He pounded on the fish with his fists but it will not let go; he is running out of time.

Then, something he never he expected, a huge bright flash of golden light burst from his hands and it the fish squarely in the face. He felt the tobi fish releasing his ankle, but it was too late; he is now sinking slowly deeper into the dark depths of the lake.

The last thing he sees is a figure swimming towards him before everything went dark…

----------------------------

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Oh, my god, what if he never wakes up?"

"He's alive, look he's stirring. You can let go of my arm now, Maya."

Kenan slowly awakens and he brushed his golden locks from his eyes. The first thing he sees is familiar chestnut eyes looking down at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Dayna asked.

"Oh, god! If I really did died and gone to heaven, why is there a devil standing above me?" Kenan groaned.

Dayna angrily hit his head, but just hard enough to knock him into his senses.

"Ow! Jeez, what was that for?!" Kenan asked as he sat up, rubbing his head painfully.

"That was for frightening me to death! When you didn't show up, I thought you drowned, and it's a good thing Eddie came to save you! You gave me a heart attack, you idiot!" Dayna started hitting on his head again.

"Hey, watch where you hitting! Ow!" the golden-haired boy tried to block her punches.

"Dayna, you can stop hitting him now," Eddie said. "Man, you are so mental! So did you catch any fish?"

"Fish!" Dayna said hysterically. "Is that what boys can think of? He almost died and you can only think of is catching a fish!?"

"Chill, Dayna. You should have seen it, it's the most humongous tobi fish ever! It grabbed ankle and it tried to drown me," Kenan said.

"How did you escape?" Maya, the blue-haired girl asked.

"There… there was some bright flash of light that shot out of my hands," Kenan explained slowly, trying to remember what happened. "I was so frightened, and the light came out of nowhere and it hit the fish. I never shot light before…"

An awed silence fell to the group. Everyone's head was hanging open.

"But you have many incredible abilities… powers, you know," Maya spoke. "You can leap farther and higher than any of us, and you can summon the glowing orb thing too."

"True." At this, Kenan holds up a hand and a glowing bright orb appeared floating above his palm. "I can do those things you mentioned. But what I did in the lake was new. I don't know why I have these powers, but it keeps cropping up whenever I feel angry or afraid."

"I think I did remember seeing a light," the dark-haired boy said quietly. "Just a faint flash of it; that is what made us worry. Do you think you can show us what you did?"

"I believe that's enough light show for today," Dayna said. She threw Kenan's brown long-sleeved shirt at his face, which made him lose focus and his glowing orb disappear. "We better leave now, Kenan. We got the Cheecrodile Race tomorrow and you need a lot of rest."

"Sure, sure," Kenan agreed as he put on his shirt.

"Just you wait, Kenan Caraway," Eddie began, as Kenan put on his shoes. "Once I beat you in the Cheecrodile Race tomorrow, you will be licking my shoes clean for a month."

"Yeah, but if I win, you have to eat my underwear," the golden-haired boy smirked, and then added, "With ketchup."

"Come on, Kenan!" Dayna called as she began climbing up the stone steps that leads them to the trail toward their village.

"Coming!"

----------------------------

Kenan and Dayna walk away from the vast green lake and through the vast field of heather. Ahead of them is their village, Heather Village. It was called that because of their fields of beautiful heathers. The village is small yet it was rich on agriculture and fishing industry. Beyond the village is train station that brings visitors to other villages and huge towns.

Kenan and Dayna dreamed of leaving Heather Village and venturing the outside world. Kenan's parents, from what his uncle (the only relative he is living with) told him, are adventurers and they traveled to many far away places. Kenan never his knew his parents. His father left for the Scarlet War, and his mother went missing and her brother raised Kenan by himself. It is another reason to leave Heather Village, to find his parents.

"Honestly, I don't know what has come over you," Dayna shakes her head. "We could have practice together for the race; instead you run off and decide to fish with the guys you are supposed to compete against in the race."

"Aw, will you zip it, Dayna? I just want to have fun," Kenan said.

"You have knack for getting in trouble. Your mother wouldn't approve of your behavior if she was around."

"Maybe I wouldn't be like this... if she were here!"

Then they both stopped walking and Dayna noticed how downcast Kenan looked. She felt bad for scolding him and mentioning his mother, so she has an idea for cheering him up.

"Hey, Kenan?" She spoke up softly.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"If you're not too mad, perhaps we can go buy some jelly-rum ice cream?"

At the mention of his favorite snack, he started to smile.

"I'll pay for it."

His smile widens.

----------------------------

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
